


The 2nd Christmas is Only Another Beginning

by like-i-love-you (Iron_Sidhe)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Sidhe/pseuds/like-i-love-you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle feels like his Christmas gift for David somehow isn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 2nd Christmas is Only Another Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Previously published 11/9/09

It isn’t their first Christmas together or even their first sharing a house. They’d moved in together a year ago last fall. It doesn’t make Kyle any less nervous. He’s spent weeks trying to find the perfect gift and come up empty. He has the envelope hidden were David won’t find it but Christmas is just a good time. It’s important but small and somehow it doesn’t feel like enough.

He knows David has gotten him something amazing and almost certainly bought to much stuff for Hayden. They’ve been together almost four years and Nicole has been dead for a few months over three. Hayden is already in his second year of being tutored. Kyle and David have both worked hard to give Hayden plenty of socializing opportunities but they’ve started talking about options for next year. He knows he used to think nothing would ever be more important than music but that feels like a life time ago.

Last year they spent Christmas day just the three of them but this year they’re hosting. Cook’s family has been supportive from day one. His family took sometime to adjust. It was never about dating a man but about Cook in particular and more than anything the timing. He was new to the band. It was his first major relationship after Nicole. When Nicole died only a few months into the relationship David had given him the strength he needed to support Hayden. David gave him space to grieve.

He can see where his parents are coming from, but they are coming for Christmas. He’s brought David home, but his parents have never been to their house. He wants to impress them. He wants them to believe. This is permanent. He was young and the timing was what it was. He had to grow up pretty quick for Hayden. He knows what he’s doing and he wants them to get that, to see that David is a good thing.

Tomorrow is Christmas eve and the envelope is just going to have to do.

Hayden has been passing out gifts, with help. Kyle has already opened three from David. All he has is that envelope. He feels like he shouldn’t be doing this in front of everyone but it would be kind of obvious if he got up to pull the envelope off the tree. He’s still stressing about it when he sees Hayden grab the envelope. It’s to late to change his mind.

David opens the envelope and stares at the papers. Kyle is holding his breath. David starts crying and Kyle isn’t sure how to take it. It has to be a good thing but he doesn’t want to be wrong. He can’t handle that. Cook launches himself off the couch and Kyle can see his smile. He’s up a moving without stopping to think. They crash into each other in the middle of the room and David buries his head in Kyle’s shoulder, still clutching the papers

Cook’s mom finally asks “what is it?” and David flings the papers in her direction without letting go. When she says “adoption papers” all surprised, Kyle just holds on a little tighter.


End file.
